coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8571 (6th February 2015)
Plot Callum tells David the police are on their way and he needs David to say he's been with him all day or he'll tell Max he's his real dad. Michelle finds Steve missing. Chesney wonders if Roy is allowed to scatter ashes in the lake and finds that Roy has contacted the parks and recreation department and cleared it. Tim lets Anna know about Faye not being in school. Eileen tracks Steve to the cab office, where he decides to work a shift on the switch. Left waiting for Callum, Katy thinks he's a waste of space. The police call at No.8 and question Callum on his whereabouts at noon. He says he was with David and David reluctantly confirms it. Gail walks in and is shocked to see the police there. Roy recites a poem and scatters Hayley's ashes, with Tyrone and Chesney helping him through it. Callum leaves and meets Katy. She forgives him for standing her up as she thinks he's fit. Steph thinks she's nuts. Gail and David race to the hospital as Michael is out of the operating theatre. Norris and Maddie call a truce. Roy decides to resume his driving lessons in the Woody. Anna tackles Faye about being at the precinct. She says she was there on a field trip. Anna doesn't believe her but drops the matter. Steve feels Michelle and Liz are just putting up with him and would be better off if he wasn't around. Michelle assures him that she'll be there for him. Michael's operation has gone well. Steph reminds Andy it's time to come clean. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *PC Fletcher - Andrew Westfield Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *North Cross Park Notes *A Street Cars driver who talks to Steve McDonald over the switch is uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: With the police on his trail, Callum threatens to tell Max who his real father is if David doesn't provide him with an alibi; and Roy bids an emotional farewell to Hayley and announces to Tyrone and Chesney that he'd like to resume his driving lessons. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,770,000 viewers (24th place - figures for this episode were affected by it being transmitted opposite coverage of Six Nations Rugby). Category:2015 episodes